


EFA Fic Challenge 2020!

by DarkWiccan, Delayne, Laragh



Series: EFA Fic Challenges! [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2020, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayne/pseuds/Delayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laragh/pseuds/Laragh
Summary: It's baaaaaack!!After skipping a season, the gauntlet is once again thrown! C'mon fic authors, show us whatcha got!
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Mercedes Gardner/Kate (Wynonna Earp), Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp/Mercedes Gardner, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Series: EFA Fic Challenges! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254746
Kudos: 30





	1. The Challenge!

Here Be the Rules:

Authors submit a Wynonna Earp fanfiction story based on the single-word prompt “Tender” by August 9th, 2020 at 11:59PM PT   
1\. Post stories to AO3 and include the tag “EFA Fic Challenge 2020”  
2\. Stories must not exceed 4000 words and a “T” Rating*.  
3\. Stories may not violate the EFA FAQ (visit - http://efapodcast.com/about)

EFA will pare down initial entries to sixteen finalist fics that will then enter a bracketed “vote-off”, beginning the week of September 7th, that will last over four weeks until a final winner is determined. (If we have fewer than 16 entries to start off, we will start with the next nearest even number and go from there).

The winner’s story will be recorded as an audiobook and played on an upcoming episode, PLUS the winning author will be interviewed for the show!

So what do you reckon, authors? Are you up for it??

*For the purposes of this competition, the rating limitation of ‘T’ means that there should be little to no swearing, minimal violence and references to nudity and/or sex acts and no explicit descriptions of sex acts. All “love scenes” should ‘fade to black’.


	2. Top Sixteen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Top 16 Stories have been chosen from the submissions. Who will you vote for?

That's right folks after much effort we have narrowed the field of submissions down to our Top 16 Fics!

Now the matter is in your hands, who will win this year's EFA Fic Challenge!

[VOTE HERE!](https://www.polltab.com/bracket-poll/VXYXno-GcV)

READ THE FICS! The Top Sixteen in no particular order:

[There's A Road Left Behind Me by way_haughtdamn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814203)

[Love Me Tender by SmileAndWave (Tammy_grateful)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816675)

[Ghost Tree by loveisgravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811041)

[Found Family by AphroditeMadeMeDoIt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801174)

[A Storm’s Upon Us by FaithSky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794772)

[Tenderized by GoldenWaffles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791994)

[Tender Indeed by onlywordsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792087)

[Impossible by LuckyWantsToKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786546)

[The Boss's Daughter by nathanielsb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783684)

[Seven and a half by haught4kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781419)

[Sugar Butter Flour by danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742677)

[You think you’re tough but you're so... tender by Wino_Earp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731607)

[She Grew Up Tough by dreamwalking78](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630111)

[One Night (Changed My Life Forever) by Wayhaughtterthanthat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610326)

[Monster by Tomboy13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509949)

[Working Through It by bmovies212](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119922)


	3. Round of 8!

The votes are in and the field has narrowed to 8 Fics!

Now the matter is in your hands, who will win this year's EFA Fic Challenge!

[VOTE HERE!](https://www.polltab.com/bracket-poll/VXYXno-GcV)

READ THE FICS! The Round of 8 in no particular order:

[There's A Road Left Behind Me by way_haughtdamn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814203)

[Ghost Tree by loveisgravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811041)

[A Storm’s Upon Us by FaithSky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794772)

[Tenderized by GoldenWaffles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791994)

[Impossible by LuckyWantsToKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786546)

[Sugar Butter Flour by danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742677)

[She Grew Up Tough by dreamwalking78](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630111)

[One Night (Changed My Life Forever) by Wayhaughtterthanthat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610326)


	4. Semi-Finals!

Welcome to the Semi-Finals! 

Only 4 Fics Remain...

Now the matter is in your hands, who will win this year's EFA Fic Challenge!

[VOTE HERE!](https://www.polltab.com/bracket-poll/VXYXno-GcV)

READ THE FICS! The Semi-Finalists in no particular order:

[There's A Road Left Behind Me by way_haughtdamn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814203)

[Tenderized by GoldenWaffles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791994)

[Impossible by LuckyWantsToKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786546)

[One Night (Changed My Life Forever) by Wayhaughtterthanthat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610326)


	5. Finals!

We've made it to the final round!

Just two fics remain!

Now the matter is in your hands, who will win this year's EFA Fic Challenge!

[VOTE HERE!](https://www.polltab.com/bracket-poll/VXYXno-GcV)

READ THE FICS! :

[Impossible by LuckyWantsToKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786546)

[One Night (Changed My Life Forever) by Wayhaughtterthanthat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610326)


	6. The Winner!

CONGRATULATIONS TO THE WINNER OF THE EFA FIC CHALLENGE 2020!

[One Night (Changed My Life Forever) by Wayhaughtterthanthat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610326)

Tune in to the podcast on Nov 2nd to hear their story performed as an audiobook, as well as an interview with the winning author!

(link will be posted in Chapter 7)


End file.
